


More Human Than Machine(Bee X Charlie)

by Ninjaboy13779546



Category: BumbleBee(2018), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, Autobots - Freeform, Bee Is Human, Bee and Charlie, Bumblebee (Movie 2018), Chevy Camaro, Cybertron, Cybertronian, Decepticon, Dylan O'Brien's Filming Accident/Injury, Earth, F/M, Giant Robots, Hailee Steinfeld - Freeform, Mech Suit, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Peter Cullen, Robot/Human Relationships, Suits, VW Beetle, bayverse, charbee, knightverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaboy13779546/pseuds/Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: What if there was more to BumbleBee than Charlie thought? A secret that all Cybertronians share, but do not show. This secret will not only bring Bee and Charlie together, but it will unite their worlds for the better.(Human TransFormers AU)





	1. A Stunning Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> We've seen human fanarts of TransFormers for a while. But I didn't really start seeing them as human until I saw BumbleBee this past December. And the chemistry between Bee and Charlie just increased my love for the idea and the ship between them. So I decided to start a new story featuring the two. So let's get into this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything of the franchise. I only own my original idea of how Bee becomes human. And idk for sure, but I may have named the CharBee ship. Honestly, idk. But eh. 😂

*****Charlie's Garage*****

"Can you speak?" Charlie Watson asked the timid yellow Autobot.

"[Buzzing]" was the only response she received. The sound of mechanical buzzing.

The fact that he couldn't respond to her made him feel even worse.

"You sound like a little Bumblebee," Charlie added, sounding kinda impressed. That sounded nice actually to the yellow Autobot. Charlie smiled and nodded as she continued, "I'm gonna call you that from now on. BumbleBee."

His eyes widened at that. He actually had a name now! It made him feel so important. Like he belonged.

He buzzed, literally buzzed, with excitement as he looked at her.

"It matches your outfit too," she added.

She smiled at the Autobot and if he was human, he'd be smiling too. They stayed like that for a minute before there was a beeping sound.

Bee's battle helmet flipped on. A message appeared on his HUD(Heads Up Display).

(ENERGON)  
(DEPLETED)

(POWERING DOWN FOR RECHARGE)

Suddenly, he started to detransform! His hands and arms folded up all the way up his elbows and into the shoulders. His legs had finally detransformed into the torso.

Next, his chest plates flipped back and were folded into his back until they were gone.

Finally, his helmet flipped back. Then his head started opening from the chin and folding backwards. When it was fully gone, it revealed the head of a boy. He didn't look much older than her.

When all the giant robotic armor had finished detransforming, it left a human-sized yellow and gray armor covering his body. Then suddenly, it dematerialized into him, leaving him in a skintight suit that was mainly yellow and had black and gray lines evenly on each side.

He was a nice thin, but muscular looking boy. He was at least two inches taller than Charlie.

She stood there in shock and confusion as she watched the boy, who was a giant robot a few seconds ago, pick himself up off the garage floor.

"Oh boy. That feels weird every time," He said, dusting himself off.

Charlie cocked her head to the right. She was even more confused now. He could talk? Was this even the same person...or robot from earlier?

"Bee?" She asked.

He lifted his head up and smiled shyly. "Yeah. Yeah, it's-it's me."

Charlie chuckled surprised at this. "H-How is that possible? You were just a giant robot."

"Well um... honestly, I don't know. It's really a giant suit. At least, I think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I don't remember. I can't remember anything. Other than I can transform into that car and that a giant robot, I don't know. I-I don't know."

He grabbed his head and felt tears coming out. He hugged his knees and cried into them.

Charlie felt bad for the teen boy in front of her. He was lost, with no memory of who he was or where he was from. And now, he was in her garage. This made her feel responsible for him.

She walked over and knelt down to comfort him. "Hey, it's ok. It's gonna be ok, Bee."

The boy peaked his head up just enough to show his eyes. "How?"

"I know what it's like to be alone," Charlie began as she sat next to him, "To not have anyone. But you have to worry about that. I'm here for you. You can stay here with us."

Bee lifted his head the rest of the way with hope in his eyes.

"Really, you'd do that for me?" He asked.

Charlie replied with a smile and nodded. "Of course. It'd be rude of me not to."

Bee returned the smile and blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Charlie saw his cheeks go red and giggled at that.

"No problem," she said scooting closer to Bee, "Besides, when you were a car, you were given to me as a present. So in a way, you're my responsibility."

Bee let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah. Sorry bout that."

"Nah, it's okay. It'll be fun." Charlie laid her head on Bee's shoulder.

This confused the young Autobot, but it felt good.

'Must be a human thing,' he thought to himself.

The two stayed there in quiet and peacefulness.


	2. AutoBot Teen Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee and Charlie have a heart-to-heart before they get some rest.

**(Previously)**

Charlie laid her head on Bee's shoulder.

This confused the young Autobot, but it felt good.

'Must be a human thing,' he thought to himself.

* * *

The two stayed there for another thirty minutes or so before Charlie woke up from dozing off and nudged the boy beside her.

"Hey, Bee," she whispered, tapping his arm, "Bee, wake up!"

The missing warmth from her head on his shoulder was enough to wake him, but the patting helped too.

"Hmm?" He groaned. He'd dozed off from sitting there.

"Come on, let's go," Charlie repeated, standing up and pulling Bee to follow her.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he walked with her into the house.

Charlie guided him through the house and up the and up the stairs. "It's late, and we need to sleep."

"Oh. Well, I could sleep in the garage."

"What? No, don't be silly."

She led him up the stairs, into her room, and closed the door behind them. Walking around her room, she pulled out a sleeping bag from her closet and a pillow from her bed. Then walking to the foot of her bed, she rolled out the sleeping bag and placed the pillow on it.

"This is where you'll sleep," she smiled.

Bee walked over it and felt it. It was comfortable. Soft. Unlike the hard garage floor he originally planned on sleeping on.

He stood back up and looked at Charlie with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie blushed at the yellow-clad teen. "Of course. Good night, Bee."

She hugged him before heading to her bathroom to get ready for bed.  Now that she'd left, Bee knelt down and nestled into the sleeping bag. He certainly did not expect this.

He didn't know who he was, where he was from, or why he was here. And yet this kind girl took him in and was willing to look after him. Now he knew, he had to return the favor. He had to look after her too.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Charlie walked out.

"Good night, Bee!" She smiled and waved at him as she walked by.

She plopped onto her bed and let out a sigh of relaxation.

"H-Hey Charlie?" She heard Bee call out.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell ya something."

Charlie was curious at this. But she also wanted to know what Bee had to say. She sat up then laid down and leaned over the foot of the bed to see the young humanoid laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Propping herself on her elbows, she asked: "What's up, Bee?"

"...you?"

Charlie cocked her head in confusion. "What?" She chuckled.

"You asked me 'what's up?' You are. You're up there and I'm down here."

Understanding now, Charlie laughed at Bee's lack of understanding. She was gonna have to teach him about jokes and earth phrases.

"That's a good one, Bee. But I meant 'what's going on with you?' Like, is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah! No, I'm ok. I just wanted to say....you're a very nice person, Charlie. Especially to a complete stranger. Who's actually a complete stranger to himself. But you took me in, gave me a place to stay, and showed care for me. And I appreciate you for that. And I'll do my best to make my stay here as less stressful as possible."

Charlie fought tears that wanted to come out but failed to stop the blushing that was coming to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Bee. I appreciate you too. And I'll try to make your stay here as enjoyable as I can."

Bee smiled at that. "Thank you. Goodnight, Charlie."

The young humanoid turned over with his back facing her and fell asleep almost instantly. His energy was depleted, so he definitely needed the rest.

The girl giggled, "Goodnight, Bee." She stayed in her position and watched him as he slept. He intrigued her so much. He was obviously from another world, but there were so many similarities between them. Other than the fact that they look alike. The mannerisms, the language, the feelings. That's all you needed to really be human.

But unfortunately, she knew that not everyone would see it that way. So she took an oath to look after. His guardian, his "driver", his friend. She would be whatever he needed her to be. And she was more than happy too.

Before going to sleep herself, she leaned further off her bed, holding herself up with one of her arms and kissed his cheek.

"I'll take care of you. My little BumbleBee," She whispered.

She went to bed with a smile that night. Happy with this new responsibility that she had. As did Bee, who was excited to start a new chapter in his life. If he even had one. And it was with this girl, Charlie. The two of them, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. I'm tearing up here. But I'm good. This turned out pretty good though. Bee and Charlie are getting along just fine already. The next chapter is gonna take them to the beach and they'll have a little bit of fun too. Also, I'm also planning a sequel to this story called: Charlie's Bee. Only it'll be a sequel to another story as well. I'll explain it later. But I hope you guys liked this chapter and I can't wait to upload the new one.
> 
> One last thing. I don't know if BumbleBee and Charlie have a ship name yet. So if they don't, I'd like to make one. I have a few suggestions. BumbLie, CharBee, BBChar, BC, or AutoTeen Love. Lemme know which one y'all like and I'll go with it. Ninja-Boy OUT!!!


	3. Blending In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee and Charlie work on some camouflage skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so by now you probably noticed this story follows the BumbleBee movie but with a few changes for obvious reasons. And you may have also noticed that Charlie is a bit emotional with Bee. And that's because she sees herself in him a lot. Someone who's alone with no friends and is struggling to get by. So I think that's a real good base for them to build on. Now, we're gonna see Bee and Charlie at the beach working on hiding skills! Let's get into this!!!

**(Previously)**

Before going to sleep herself, she leaned further off her bed, holding herself up with one of her arms and kissed his cheek.

"I'll take care of you. My little BumbleBee," She whispered.

She went to bed with a smile that night. Happy with this new responsibility that she had. As did Bee, who was excited to start a new chapter in his life. If he even had one. And it was with this girl, Charlie. The two of them, together.

* * *

*****Charlie's Room, Five Hours Later*****

Bee woke up feeling energized and ready to take on a new day. Sitting up, he looked around and remembered that he fell asleep in a human's bedroom last night. A female human.

He stood up and looked at her on the bed. She looked so peaceful and calm. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to wake her to do it.

Then he heard a small beep. He looked to the side to see a clock on her bedside table. It was 5:37 AM. Maybe it was a bit early. But he was awake and fully energized.

'Maybe I'll wait in the garage,' he said to himself.

So he walked around the bed to the bedroom door and looked back at the sleeping Charlie. A smile came to his face before he headed down to the garage without anyone noticing.

* * *

*****Three Hours Later*****

At 8:00 AM, the alarm clock blared until Charlie turned it off.

Charlie stretches as she woke up. Instantly, the memories from last night came back to her. Including the sleeping humanoid alien on her floor.

"Morning Bee," She said as she looked over the bed to see nothing but an empty sleeping bag.

Ok, this worried her a bit. Where was he?

'Maybe he's in the garage,' she said to herself. She was mainly trying to calm herself down.

She head downstairs and and saw her little brother and Ron at the table eating.

"Morning!" She greets, "See you guys later."

"Where're you off to so fast?" Ron asked curiously.

Charlie had made a routine of waking up at a certain time and going her way, but never this early.

"Nowhere," she smiled as she opened the door to the garage, "Have a nice day!"

Ok. Now the two were extremely shocked.

* * *

"Morning Bu-" She was cut off at the sight of her car missing from its spot. "Bee?"

Her heart started racing as she walked further into the garage, seeing no sign of her yellow-clad friend.

"Bee, where are you?" She was getting worried now. She could care less about the car really. It's was the person inside of it she was worried about.

"Oh god." She looked at the open garage door and the worst came to her mind. "Oh god, oh god, oh god! BEE! Where did you go?"

She ran back inside, hoping to get some answers. Once in, she found her little brother still at the table eating.

"Otis! Have you seen my car?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied with a bit of sarcasm. "And-"

"No Otis! Have you seen my car TODAY? It was in the garage. Someone stole it!"

Her brother looked at her like she was weird. "No idiot. Mom took it. She took Conan to the vet cause he swallowed like a rubber glove or something. And Ron needed the station wagon."

Relief washed over Charlie. She knew where Bee was and everything was good again. "Thank God." Bee was with her mother.

Wait...her mother? "Wait.."

She didn't even finish her sentence as she ran out the front door, grabbed her bike and started running with it.

"Excuse me, it's me again." It was the boy from the fair that also happened to live across the street from her. "We never really met, but I-"

"Yeah, can't right now. Sorry!" Charlie replied as she sped off on her bike. Hoping to catch up to Bee and her mother.

* * *

After a whole minute of searching, she finally saw her yellow Beetle. As she neared it, the trunk of it opened and a giant robotic arm transformed out of it and waved its hand back at Charlie.

This made Charlie even more worried. Not only because it was out in public, but also because her mom was right there!

"Stop it, don't do that!" She yelled at him, but not too loud as to alarm her mother.

But Bee was still waving until he heard a bark come from inside of him. He turned his hand and pointed his fingers to the back windshield where the dog, Conan was set in his cage.

"Bee, no!" Charlie exclaimed as she passed his arm up.

She pulled up further until she was at the driver seat window, yet her mom still wasn't aware of her being there.

"Mom."

"Jeez! Charlie, what're you doing?"

"Mom, you need to pull over!"

"What the hell is going on?" Her mom asked.

"Just pull over."

Still confused as to what was going on, her mother complied and pulled the Beetle over.

Charlie got off her bike and walked behind it and scolded Bee's arm.

"Would you put that robot junk away, what were you thinking?"

Bee's arm went down like a sad dog as it transformed back into the trunk.

* * *

*****Beach*****

So after talking with her mom, getting Bee back to the house and putting some actual clothes on, Charlie drove them to the beach.

"Ok, Bee. We need to go over a few things." Charlie said as she got out the car.

She looked around to make sure there weren't any other people around before Bee transformed.

"Ok, the coast is clear."

Bee detransformed into his humanoid form. But what he didn't know was that he accidentally kicked sand all over Charlie.

"What do you think of the beach?" She rhetorically asked as she started brushing herself off.

Once his suit was fully gone, Bee looked around and smiled. "I like it. It's nice and peaceful."

When he turned back to her, he realized what he did.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as he ruffled her hair and patted her down to get the sand off.

"Oh! I'm- I'm good." She replied. But Bee still kept on. Ruffling her hair and shaking her in the process. "I'm- No, I'm good. Thanks."

He finally stopped and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Charlie." He said with his head down and sad expression on his face.

Charlie's face softened even more at this. So she pulled him into her and hugged him.

"It's ok, Bee." She replied tenderly, "I was just scared when I woke up."

"Of what?"

"I thought it was all a dream. And I was afraid that you were gone for good. You're becoming the first real friend I've had in a long time."

"Really?" The young humanoid asked.

Charlie nodded back with a smile.

"Well, then I'm happy that I get to be your friend."

"Me too, Bee. But if you're gonna stay with me, we're gonna need to go over a few things."

"Ok. Like what?"

Charlie let out a sigh as she starters "Well for starters, don't go anywhere without letting me know somehow. Cause I will worry about you. You might accidentally reveal yourself and I can't let that happen."

Bee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How come?"

"Cause others may not be so caring and understanding as me."

"Oh." Bee was starting to understand what she meant.

"Look, people can be terrible about things they don't understand," Charlie explained, "If they find you, they will probably lock you up in a lab somewhere and cut you into tiny  
little pieces!"

That made Bee's eyes go wide as the sun. Would people actually do that to him? He didn't want that to happen!

"It'll be bad. Trust me. The only person you can show yourself around is me. Okay?"

Bee nodded immediately at that. "Definitely. Only you."

Charlie nodded and smiled at her friend. "Good. So, let's practice."

She walked a few feet away until she was next to a big rock. "Are you ready?"

Bee nodded and held up a thumbs up.

"Ok. Now there's two ways you can blend in. You can be like this or a car. So let's work with this. Turn into a robot."

Bee did a sideways backflip and his robot form came back instantly.

"Ok, now say we're walking and theeen...SOMEONE'S COMING! QUICK CHANGE BACK, BEE!"

Bee's robot eyes went wide as he backflipped again and landed on his feet in his humanoid form.

"Great job!" She complimented. "So just to be sure, if you see anyone besides me, what do you do?"

"Car!" Bee exclaimed excitedly as he rolled and turned into a car.

Charlie laughed at his gleeful self. "Great. Perfect. Come back now, as a robot."

Two seconds later, he was back in his robot form.

"Okay, so let's say we're driving, right? We're driving and all of a sudden-Oh! shoot! Somebody is there! Hide! Hide, Bee Hide!"

Bee looked around in a shocked and worried state while Charlie ran and hid behind the big rock. As she his, she heard a sound like Bee transformed.

Poking her head out from the rock, she saw the giant robot hiding behind a smaller rock. Well, not really hiding. The only thing the rock hid was his head.

Charlie rolled her eyes at this. "Are you serious?" She asked.

Bee stood on his knees and realized he did the wrong thing. So he tried again by rolling and turning into his car form.

"Bee, it's too late. You're already dead." Charlie said.

He turned back into his robot form them detransformed into his humanoid form.

"Sorry." He said with his head down again in shame.

"It's alright, Bee." Charlie smiled compassionately and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's why we're practicing. You'll get it. Ok?"

Bee nodded and smiled back at the girl. He was bald hat she wasn't mad at him. She was nice and understanding. He was glad he found her. Or that she found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting a little too sweet for me. But I don't care! I love this ship almost as mush as I love SpideyChelle. But that one will alway too it all. My OTP list is like this.
> 
> 1\. Romanogers   
> 2\. SpideyChelle/TomDaya/SpiderTiger  
> 3\. Thomesa  
> 4\. CharBee
> 
> I have more that I ship, but those are my very top ones. So yeah. I've been doing a lot of work on my original series, the Ninja Squad on WattPad. So that's why I haven't uploaded as much. But I promise you that more will be coming.
> 
> I'm working on the next chapters for Fast 9 and my Maze Runner 3 story. I don't know when they'll be up. But when they go up, you'll know. But thanks for sticking with me and I hope y'all like this. Til next chapter, NINJABOY OUT!


	4. Walking Brings Back Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee and Charlie go for a walk in the forest and uncover a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we go. Chapter 4 in the house!!! This is gonna be shorter than the last ones, but still important and loaded with CharBee goodness. So let's get into this!!!

*****Forest*****

After practicing a few more times, Bee and Charlie went for a walk through the forest. At first, he was in his giant robot form. But he really wanted to get the feel of the nature around him, so Bee detransformed into his humanoid form.

"Sucks being couped up in a VW all day, huh?" Charlie inquired, "Or a giant robot."

Bee nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, kinda. But it has its perks, I guess. Don't have to walk everywhere."

That made Charlie laugh, which made him laugh too.

"I guess that's true. But your memories, I can't imagine what it must be like to not know who you are."

Bee's face turned to a somewhat sad face. "Yeah."

"Is there.. anyone can help you?" Charlie asked, "Do you have a family?"

"What do you mean?" Bee asked back.

"You know, like a mom, dad, siblings. You all love each other. Or drive each other crazy and you can't wait to get away and start your own life."

Her emotions were so in flux, she didn't see Bee shake his head.

"Not really. Ok, well...I think I have somewhat of a brother. Kinda. His name's Hot Rod. He's been my friend since- Ah!"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when a light blinked on his suit. Something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked with genuine concern.

"I don't know. Hang on."

Bee huffed and his robotic suit started to transform him back into his giant robot form.

When he was fully transformed, he felt an electric surge under his left fender. He felt at it, but he couldn't get under it.

"Do you want me to see if I could fix it?" Charlie asked. But Bee slightly backed away, still afraid of her tools. Fortunately, she knew this. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Even though his fear was still there, he knew she was telling the truth. He knew that she cared for him, and wouldn't hurt him.

So he sat down and waited as she pulled out her tools from her backpack. Using a wrench, she took off his left fender to find a big hole underneath.  
  
"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "You lay down, okay?"

The young humanoid complied. Charlie came back and reached into the whole and felt around. "Hold still. I think maybe there is something..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence when a surge went through Bee and his entire mechanical body jolted. It made Charlie jump back and watch a hologram materialized above Bee.

Charlie was both confused and curious. She didn't know what this was, but it was forming what looked like another robot. Only this one was blue, red, and had a weird shaped head.

Then, it spoke!

_"B-127, (glitching speech)- I pray this message finds you-(glitching words)–our war rages on. (glitching speech ) - Planet Earth–(glitching speech)–survival! Your mission -(glitching words)- soldier—-I-I."_

Then the transmission ended and the hologram shut down.

When it fully disappeared, Charlie looked back down at Bee, still confused as to what that was.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Before he could answer, Bee detransformed back into his humanoid form and the look on his face was mixed with shock and awe.

"Bee, who-who was that? That voice, he said something about a...a war."

The young humanoid nodded as he sat up and held his head. "Yeah, he...he did."

"Do you remember anything?"

Bee thought really hard until his eyes widened with a look of revelation.. "I do. I-I do!"

Then Charlie's face became happy for her friend. "Oh my god, really?! What do you remember?"

It wasn't much, but it was a little something.

"Um...I was sent here," he stuttered, "To do something. Yeah!..um...kinda like a-a-a job, ya know?"

"You mean a mission?"

"Yes, yes! That's it! A mission. It was for the people from my planet! I was supposed to....to.....I-I can't remember."

"Is the VW beetle is some kind of disguise?"

"Yeah. Yeah I think so. Mainly for you and your planet."

"Are you hiding from something?"

Once again, Bee shrugged his shoulders in despair and shook his head. "I don't know."

Charlie was really worried now. Her friend had finally gained a bit of hope, only to have it tossed away. "Are you scared?" She asked tenderly.

At that moment, Bee broke down crying. He slowly nodded his head as tears started to fall from his eyes.

But he was cared for when Charlie hugged him close and whispered, "Don't worry. It'll be ok, Bee. I'm here for you," into his ears and kissed his cheek.

The humanoid alien sniffled and cried into Charlie's shoulder as she held him.

"Let's go home, Bee."

Bee nodded against her as they broke apart. He stood as Charlie walked back to her backpack, gathered all of her things and strapped it  back on.

Then they headed back hand in hand, with Charlie still full of care for Bee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. Hope you guys didn't cry...too much that is. LOL!!! Sorry, but this story is something that takes a bit of time. Plus, I'm working on other stories as well. But trust me, I'll always make it back. Eventually. So I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll see ya in the next chapter. NINJA-BOY OUT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Buzz buzz! The sparks are flying and this ship is sweet like honey! I'll definitely be uploading again soon. So I'll see you guys soon and I love you guys. 🐝👍


End file.
